The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Silver Heart’.
The new cultivar arose from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Hantay, France. The Inventor sowed seeds that were pooled from crosses made between proprietary plants in his breeding program in 2009. The Inventor selected ‘Silver Heart’ in 2011 as a single unique plant amongst the 500 seedlings that were evaluated from the above crosses. The exact parentage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by leaf bud cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in June of 2013 in Paraiso, Cartago, Costa Rica. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by leaf bud cuttings has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.